Fears and Dreams
by TiredTenshi
Summary: Just a little one-shot that I had to write...can't tell you pairings--but there is one!


Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or anything connected with it.

I hope that I did not inadvertently copy someone else's idea-if I did I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Anyway read and enjoy!!!!

Dreams and Fears

She ran faster, her feet pounded on the packed ground. Rain fell around her, landing with a splash in the rapidly growing puddles.

'I must make sure not to slip,' she thought.

She had forgotten how long she had been running. Through her exhaustion she knew only one thing: she must keep going, she must reach her destination.

A disturbance in the forest around her caused her to shift her focus and she tripped. She landed hands first into the mud. She paused and scrambled to stand up on the slippery ground.

Once again she heard a shuffle in the leaves. Panicked she forced herself to her feet and scanned the woods for movement. A slight twitch in the leaves to her left drew her attention and she turned abruptly to see her opponent.

When the wind shook the tree, she released the breathe she didn't know she had been holding and she laughed at her folly. But stopped short when she heard a whispering voice in the wind.

"Hurry, time is short," the voice whispered, slithering with the wind.

She shivered and said aloud: "I don't have time for this." She sighed softly and began running again with a renewed speed.

Seeing her destination grow closer she shifted her weight and drew her sword while still in motion. Grasping the hilt with both hands, she prepared herself for battle.

A great castle loomed in the path which she had chosen. Th sun was just setting and it cast a daunting shadow over the country side. A short way in front of the castle there were two knights on horses watching a third knight point his sword at the neck of a fallen knight.

They were saying something but she was too far away to make out the words. But she knew what they were saying-they were going to kill the fallen knight-slice off his head as he bowed before the mounted knights. She was too far away, she couldn't reach him.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." she screamed-hoping to draw their attention away -stall them-anything to stop the oncoming events.

The fallen knight turned his head and looked at her-his blue eyes pierced her soul as they sent one last message to her. His eyes-they told her of his undying love and his lips formed words that told her to run-save herself-but she couldn't-she couldn't leave him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she heard his last whisper...

"Goodbye." 

She closed her eyes only inches away from being able to help him-inches too late. The man who had killed her love swung his sword around to destroy her. She fell to her knees-awaiting the end.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney bolted straight up in her bed and clutched at her chest trying to calm herself.

'Just a dream...just a dream' she thought to herself, dreading that her worst fears had come true...that he had been killed and she could not stop it.

To assure herself she looked over to her left at the man of her dreams, who lay sleeping peacefully next to her, though he stirred softly due to her thrashing about, and he cracked open one sleepy eye.

"Sydney, love, are you alright?" He questioned, trying to sit up.

Sydney smiled, "Fine, everything's fine."

"You sure? You had me worried there for a minute."

Sydney giggled, "Julian Lazarey was worried? My god the world must be coming to an end!"

Julian Lazarey managed a half-hearted glare at her and grumbled, "Ha ha, laugh now just wait till I catch you half-asleep." But he couldn't keep a slight grin from appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Sydney said suddenly abashed at her behavior.

"Don't worry about it love, are you sure everything's okay-seriously now?" Julian asked sitting up and encircling Sydney with his arms.

Sydney snuggled into his embrace and smiled, "Yea," she said softly, "everything's okay now, it was just a bad dream." And they both drifted back to sleep-dreaming of each other.

THE END~~~~^_^

A/N: the dream was just made up-in fact his whole story was just a random thing that I don't really expect anything from-but I just had to write it before it mad me go nuts!!! Anyway-I think there was fluff at the end and I live for fluff-doesn't everybody?

Thanks for reading!!

Egyptian Goddess Neith


End file.
